1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates in general to performance measurement within a data processing system, and in particular to performance measurement methods and systems for analyzing input/output efficiency in a multiterminal network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for measurement of input/output efficiency in a multiterminal network utilizing a benchmark test which emulates the input/output characteristics of selected software applications without requiring actual installation of those applications.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Performance monitoring systems within computer hardware or software systems are well known in the prior art. These known performance monitoring systems may comprise hardware devices interposed between multiple devices and a host system, such as the workstation controllers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,171. These workstation controllers monitor and collect data during operation which may be utilized to determine processor performance and communications line performance for each workstation controller. Thereafter, this data is periodically sent to a database maintained by the host and utilized to calculate processor utilization and communications line utilization. In this manner, workloads within the system may be maintained at a desired level of evenness for enhanced system efficiency.
Software monitoring systems are also well known in the prior art. Such systems often utilize so-called "hooks" or uniquely identifiable software elements which are inserted into selected locations in a software application. During execution of the software application each time a hook is encountered performance data is recorded which identifies a selected software component and which may then be utilized to analyze the performance of the software application. Such systems work well in selected applications; however, the processor overhead required to process each hook often artifically degrades the performance of the application under examination.
The interralation between multiple terminals in a network, such as a large number of personal computers coupled to a server device in a Local Area Network (LAN), presents special problems in performance monitoring systems. The ability of a server device to provide service to multiple terminals, personal computers or the like is an important consideration in configuring a network and system architects often seek message systems for analyzing the input/output efficiency of server devices in order to determine the optimum server device for a selected network configuration.
The analysis of server device performance is generally accomplished in the prior art by the execution of a so-called "benchmark test" which is a representative set of programs and data designed to evalurate the performance of computer hardware and software in a given configuration. For example, both the PC Magazine and PC Week trade publications publish a LAN Benchmark Test which may be utilized to evaluate file server performance by executing an arbitrary set of input/output patterns and functions in a manner which is arbitrary or thought to be representative of actual input/output operations. Peter Norton Computing, Inc. of Santa Monica, Calif. also markets a Network Performance Test which operates in a similar manner. While these systems offer some insight into the operation of file servers within a network, the arbitrary nature of the input/output patterns and functions utilized may lead to an inaccurate appraisal of a file server's capabilities.
In an effort to overcome the artificiality of benchmark tests such as those described above, alternate benchmark testing systems have been proposed which operate as a shell encompassing an actual software application. In such systems, the underlying software application is executed and monitored during operation. While these systems represent an increase in the reality aspect of a benchmark analysis they are cumbersome to operate and require the use of an actual software application, with the concomitant concerns involved in licensing, installation and execution.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method and system for performing a benchmark performance analysis in a data processing network which accurately emulates the input/output characteristics of one or more specific software applications without requiring actual installation and execution of those applications.